Rozen Pages
by skymaze
Summary: Three male dolls show up with news from Father. But there's more to be revealed. What is their purpose? What could Father want? Perhaps a perfect boy, or maybe it's something else. So many questions, so many possible answers, so little time...
1. Shinichi

**A/N: 'Sup, people. I've decided to write some fan fiction for the holidays. Just for fun - apologies for any errors or what not. Btw, I love Souseiseki. Hurr hurr**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Souseiseki!" Souseiseki grimaced from her twins shouting and held the phone away from her ear. "We've found another doll, desu! It's in Jun's house desu!"<p>

Souseisekis mouth dropped open the same time she dropped the phone back onto the receiver. A few moments of shock took over before the news settled in.

"No way," she breathed but began to fly towards her suitcase, nevertheless. "I'm going to visit Jun's!" she called out to inform the two elderly taking care of her just before flying out the house and in the direction of Jun's house.

On her face was a calm demeanour but inside she was uneasy. An eighth doll, it's _impossible?_

The sky above her was grey; a thick layer of clouds covered the sun. It was ominous – foreboding.

She closed the lid to her case just before she smashed through Jun's window, sending glass shards everywhere. When the glass settled into a mess on the floor, her case cracked a bit open just enough for her to see where she was going as she manoeuvred her way around the room, bi-coloured eyes searching for any disruptions.

No one was there. She was about to fly out the window again before she heard creaking. Immediately, she darted back in and exited her case.

Her artificial spirit circled around her tiny hands before she once again carried her shears. She paced herself towards the source of the sound. It came from below Jun's study desk.

"Show yourself-"

_BAM_

The door to Jun's room was thrown open and in crashed Suiseiseki looking furious. "Where is that doll, desu?" she stormed towards her twin. "You saw the runt, didn't you?"

Souseiseki jerked her shears towards the direction of Jun's desk. "I heard a sound, but I haven't seen this doll. Have you?"

"A gardener, it claims," a voice said. Souseiseki spun around and saw Shinku with Hinaichigo with her cane, presumably have opened the door for her.

"A gardener?" Souseiseki turned back to the desk and saw her twin crawling underneath.

"Aha! There you are, don't try hide!"

Souseiseki sighed and let her shears disappear. "Don't scare the doll, Suiseiseki."

"Come out, come out!" Suiseiseki cried as she resurfaced with a suitcase in her arms. The first thing Souseiseki noticed was that the suitcase was a little different.

Instead of the rose designed embroidery, a circled of thorns replaced it.

"You can't fake a gardener even if you tried, you!" Suiseiseki cried, dropping the case harshly onto Jun's bed.

Souseiseki took the chance and pulled the case away from the bed and into her arms. "Stop this, you might break her!"

"But it's a he," Hinaichigo's sweet voice broke in. "He said he was the first of the Rozen Pages or something, we don't know anything else but that he was a gardener. But then Suiseiseki jumped at him and scared him away."

"I didn't jump at him, puny Ichigo!" Suiseiseki didn't make further attempts for the case though.

Souseiseki processed the information before setting down the case onto the floor, beside hers. "Well, let's listen to him then, shall we?" Shinku stepped forward. Now every doll was surrounding Souseiseki and the case.

"Please come out,' Souseiseki tried and knocked on the case. It seemed her mellow voice worked and the case slowly opened and a doll stepped out.

Everyone _oohed _and _aahed_ even though most of them had already seen him. But for Souseiseki, it was the first.

He wore trousers like Souseisekis but was a dark green in colour. His shoes were black and small, contrasted against his white socks. He wore white gloves and wore a deep green, buttoned, long sleeved shirt with white suspenders. His hair was a brown, but leaning more towards the reddish and was slightly darker than Souseisekis.

His eyes were red and green, but instead of each eye possessing a colour, both his eyes had the colours. The red was in the centre, and the green was a ring outside it. His eyes were wide and downcast.

"Well, what's your name?" Shinku asked.

"…"

The doll hesitated but from the sheer stares from the dolls surrounding him, he murmured one word, "Shinichi."

"Well, Shinichi, my name is Shinku. I am the fifth Rozen Maiden doll."

Hinaichigo jumped forward eagerly. 'I'm Hinaichigo, the sixth!"

Suiseiseki pouted, "Suiseiseki, I am the gardener who carries the watering can, desu."

Eyes travelled towards Souseiseki who hesitated before speaking. "Souseiseki who wields the gardeners shears…"

Shinichi's eyes lit up at the sound of her voice. "You saved me from that Suiseiseki, didn't you?" His voice had a slight threatening quality to it, Souseiseki noticed.

"Hey, you!" Suiseiseki almost lunged forward again. "I'm just-"

"I did," Souseiseki interrupted, narrowing her eyes at the boy. "Are you really a doll that father made?"

Shinichi nodded, and jumped up onto Jun's bed, wind blowing through his hair. "I'm the first of the Rozen Pages."

"Could Father want a perfect boy?" Shinku murmured, as she mended the glass window. The last piece of the glass set in place just before the door opened again and Jun came in.

"Unyuu!" Hinaichigo glomped Jun and took the box from him. Then she proceeded to run out the door calling out his sister's name.

"What's going on?" Jun looked at the small circle of dolls before spotting Shinichi and took a step back. "Please don't tell me there's another rotten doll!"

All the dolls attention was on Jun, but Souseiseki's. She saw Shinichi's artificial spirit, a dark green one circle Shinichi's gloved hands before five curved weeders appeared in between his fingers on his right hand and a larger one he held in his left hand.

Before Souseiseki or Jun could do anything, Shinichi had already flung one of the weeders in Jun's directing, pinning him and his blue shirt onto the door behind him. It did not cut his flesh though.

"Whoa!" Jun grabbed the weeder and attempted to pull it out, but no avail.

Shinichi jumped off the bed, the curved blades of weeders positioned in his hands. "Why do none of you attack this human?"

All his timidness had gone and Souseiseki grew once again aware of the threat in his voice.

Rose petals floated into the air and formed a shield between the approaching Shinichi and Jun.

"He is my medium," Shinku said.

"And mine!" Suiseiseki joined Shinku's side. "I knew he couldn't be trusted. He's bad news, I tell you, desu!"

"He?" Jun grunted from behind the rose barrier.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes but understood what a medium was. He retracted the blade and it came darting back towards him and was positioned back where it started.

"Apologies," he said, beginning to look shy and embarrassed again. His weapons had dispersed into the air.

The rose petals parted and Jun was once visible again. "Who is this guy?"

"None of your business, Jun," Shinku said. "Now go make me some tea."

"Go make it yourself," Jun said, still haven't learnt his lesson. He began to make his way towards his desk but Shinku stuck out her foot and tripped him up.

"Now, Jun."

Jun gave up and dragged his way out the door.


	2. Katsutoshi

**A/N: Omg, another chapter on the second day? xD it's thanks to you reviewers!  
>In response to Aurora-chan: Yes, but you'll find out soon enough. Hee hee.<strong>

* * *

><p>After initial fascination was over, most of the dolls had departed. As it was the weekends, Hinaichigo invited Kanaria over to play along with Nori most of the afternoon and Shinku and Jun had gone downstairs to watch Kun Kun solve mysteries.<p>

But Souseiseki remained with her sister with Shinichi in Jun's room.

"So you're a gardener, hmm?" Suiseiseki accused, looming over Shinichi. "And your weapons are weeders, desu?"

But before Suiseiseki could continue, Souseiseki interrupted.

"Shinichi, does father want a perfect boy as well?"

The two girls waited eagerly for Shinichi's answer.

He nodded.

"What, there's another Alice game, desu?" Suiseiseki frowned. "Are there going to be more boys? Do the boys have to fight with the girls? What are you doing here, desu!"

"Calm down, Suiseiseki," Souseiseki said before looking back at Shinichi. She couldn't help but feel a little drawn towards him. His eyes were like whirlpools, endlessly flowing. His features were not typically round but kind of angular.

And his voice, Souseiseki wanted to hear it. It was addictive.

"Can you answer Suiseiseki's questions?" Souseiseki asked, pushing away her thoughts.

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak, "Yes, there will be more but instead of seven in total, there will be three."

"Why three, desu?" Suiseiseki questioned the poor boy, one that had long ago lost his threatening stance.

"Perhaps it is because father thinks us girls will finish the game quicker, and the boy's game will last longer because they're stronger. After all, he did create a boy," Souseiseki mused, having already thought out many possibilities after Shinichi's statement of three.

"No, we do not participate in the Alice game," Shinichi said, surprising the twins.

"What, desu?"

"Father sent us to carry along the Alice game, we three boys will be helping three dolls," Shinichi said.

"WHAT, DESU?" Suiseiseki shrieked. "We don't need your help, why is father doing this?"

"Interesting," Souseiseki said. "And you want to help us?"

"You, specifically, Souseiseki," Shinichi said with a gentle smile. Suiseiseki shrieked some more.

Souseiseki was surprised. "Why me?"

"Because you were the first doll I saw," Shinichi replied with a shrug. "And I like your calm manner."

"But you saw me first!" Suiseiseki protested. "You were in the kitchen first with us!"

"Actually, I didn't see you at all. I merely heard you. Besides, I do not want to help you," he grinned.

"Do you choose?" Souseiseki interrupted her twin's tantrum again. "Is it just because you saw me, that you are bound?"

Shinichi shook his head. "I knew you four seconds before Suiseiseki, which means I have a slightly closer bond to you than any other doll I saw along the lines. And I don't get to pick a different doll after I've kissed one's ring."

Souseiseki thought about the opportunity _to become Alice, to see Father and become the ultimate girl. _She wasn't sure if her agreeing to it would affect her pride or not. But if she could have help, perhaps he would also benefit Suiseiseki somehow. Suiseiseki certainly wouldn't agree to it so maybe…_she could ask Shinichi to protect Suiseiseki as well, without her knowing._

"I agree," she spoke and held out her hand which her rose ring was on. "It's binding, right?"

Shinichi smiled and spoke, "Yes"

Then he bent down and kissed her ring.

"Souseiseki, what are you doing, desu?" Suiseiseki protested, on the edge of tears. "Are you really going to try becoming Alice again, even if it means leaving me?"

A glow of deep green filled the room temporarily before fading and Souseiseki saw that her rose ring had grown thorns around it.

Shinichi's own ring had grown a rose.

"I'm now to serve you, Souseiseki," Shinichi said with a bow.

"This is your only purpose for your creation?" Souseiseki asked. Shinichi nodded.

"Good," Souseiseki looked at her ring again with a smile.

"Souseiseki, you idiot!" Suiseiseki shouted before running out the door, tears flowing freely.

Outside the door, on the left stood Shinku with her eyes wide from what she had heard. Suiseiseki had almost caught her but had turned the opposite direction and run down stairs. Shinku knew that Souseiseki had taken upon the offer.

Even with the new burden of information, Shinku couldn't help but feel a little like detective Kun Kun at that moment.

But she shook her head and frowned. If the words exchanged were true, then there were only two dolls left to help.

She knew Suigintou and Kirakishou would pursue the dolls. They wouldn't miss the chance, even though their pride might be hurt a little.

But would she?

She was the only doll other than the gardeners who knew. She glanced at the stairs. Below the stairs were happy dolls, need she burden them with this new information?

She sighed and began to walk down the stairs, putting on a smile on her face. She decided not to tell them just yet. She would tell Jun instead, and consult him. She knew that even as dim witted as he can be, he did sometimes have moments of wise-ness.

When she arrived downstairs Nori greeted her with someone in her arms. "Hey, Shinku, look!" she cried out. "It's a boy doll!"

Shinku's jaw almost fell open in a un-lady like manner. The doll wasn't Shinichi, so it must be either the second or the third.

He wore long, light blue trousers with white ruffles at the cuffs and a white collared shirt with a light blue vest over it. His hair is black and slick, like a ravens, and his eyes were the same blue as Shinku's.

Nori was grinning. "Isn't he cute?" she was saying. Hinaichigo, Kanaria and Jun had also gathered around.

"Another doll to play with!" Hinaichigo and Kanaria cheered.

Shinku looked around and spotted Suiseiseki throwing food at the wall opposite her again. "Nori, look," she said, pointing at Suiseiseki.

Nori gasped and set down the doll in her arms before storming towards Suiseiseki.

With the doll now at eye level to herself, Shinku was comfortable to speak to it without sounding inferior.

"What is your name?"

The doll blinked and spoke with a smile, "Katsutoshi, the second doll of the Rozen Pages at your service."

He bowed ever so slightly, along with a very sly smile.

"Wait, he's the second doll?" Kanaria piped up. "There's another one?" she squealed and rushed up the stairs.

Jun sighed. "There better not be another one after this or I might not be able to keep up with all these dolls in my house…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Changed the story name.. it can't be Shinichi if there's two more. Heh. Don't forget to review!  
>Fun fact: Katsutoshi means 'to win cleverly'. ;)<strong>


	3. Trust

The day flew by and it was nine o'clock when all the dolls settled. Kanaria went back to her medium, Hinaichigo slept soundly and Jun was none the wiser about the Rozen Pages mission.

It was Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki and the two new dolls who carried the information. But Suiseiseki had retired stubbornly into her case and flown out Jun's window, shattering it in the process, before Souseiseki could do anything about it.

Souseiseki sighed and looked wistfully at the shattered glass and curtains that danced in the cool wind.

Shinku had also gone into her case and slept, for she didn't want to speak of the situation, not that day.

So it was only Souseiseki left with the two dolls, Shinichi and Katsutoshi.

"Aren't you guys going to sleep?" Jun asked, turning around on his chair.

"No," Souseiseki replied simply before walking out the door, gesturing for the two to follow her. Jun shrugged and went back to his books.

The three made their way silently behind Souseiseki to the room with the mirror, where no one would disturb them.

They sat down in the dim moonlight. Shinichi was looking at Souseiseki as if awaiting orders, and Katsutoshi grinned constantly.

"Shinichi told me about the Rozen Pages," Souseiseki began, looking at the one in ice coloured clothes. "Which doll is it you choose?" She was straight to the point as usual.

Katsutoshi chuckled. "Why in such a rush, Souseiseki?"

He rested his head on his hands in a relaxed manner and grinned some more. "I have yet to see the other two dolls, don't I?"

Souseiseki set his mouth in a thin line. There was Suigintou and Kirakishou still unaware of the Rozen pages, it could be a good thing, but they were the last two dolls that needed help.

"Well?" Katsutoshi asked when Souseiseki didn't answer. "Tell me about them."

To be fair, Souseiseki told him and Shinichi of the two. "Suigintou is the first Rozen Maiden doll. She doesn't associate herself with us very much and her whereabouts are unknown. Kirakishou is the same," she explained simply, taking a glance and Shinichi.

He looked incredibly timid, despite his earlier outburst. Compared to him, Katsutoshi looked confident and sly.

"I see," Katsutoshi murmured. "Well, I have yet to decide then."

"But which doll are you leaning towards?" Souseiseki tried, knowing that the help of these dolls could turn the tables on the Alice game dramatically.

"I saw the one you call Hinaichigo first," he replied with a small shrug. "But I don't like her personality and certainly not the orange one either."

_It seems like Hinaichigo and Kanaria are out of the game. _Souseiseki frowned but didn't interrupt.

"The other gardener, Suiseiseki, is it?"

Souseiseki flinched at the name. Her twin was certainly mad at her, but she only agreed to Shinichi's help for their own sake.

Katsutoshi smiled, having seen Souseiseki's flinch. "She's your twin, I can tell. But she hadn't said a word to me so I don't know."

Souseiseki released the breath she held. It would be easier if Katsutoshi would choose Suiseiseki, but she doubted that her twin would accept. Souseiseki looked at him again. Neither did he seem very trustworthy.

"That leaves the one in red, and the two you mentioned, doesn't it?" Katsutoshi smiled. "But the one in red barely said anything either, and it seems to me that she already has eyes for a certain detective," he laughed.

Outside the room, Shinku stiffened. She got out of her case as soon as Jun went to bed and fell asleep. She needed to know more, and now she did. She was about to go back to her case before she heard familiar laughter.

A white light shone from the crack in the door hinge and Shinku immediately knew what was happening. Suigintou had crossed, through the mirror.

Souseiseki also recognised the voice and stood up hastily, with Shinichi soon following after. But Katsutoshi simply remained on the floor, looking up at the mirror in curiosity.

"My, what a lovely doll," he commented when Suigintou emerged.

Black feathers fell to the floor and Suigintou looked at the two dolls. "Oh, so you have more friends, I see," she murmured, looking from Shinichi and Katsutoshi.

Shinku couldn't just let things go like that. She swung the door open and stepped forward.

Suigintou saw her immediately and her eyes narrowed.

"Shinku, how awful it is to see you as an eavesdropper."

At that point, Katsutoshi stood up. "What a crowd," he said.

"And who are you?" Shinichi lost his timid demeanour and stepped towards the hovering Suigintou with his hands poised and his artificial spirit hovering.

"I am Suigintou, the first Rozen Maiden doll," she said, eyeing Shinichi, surprised that he was no longer the shy one she had seen at first glance. "Who asks?"

"I am Shinichi, first of the Rozen Pages, sworn to protect Sousei-"

"Shinichi!" Souseiseki interrupted, not wanting Suigintou to find out about the Rozen Pages. But it was too late.

"Rozen Pages?" Suigintou landed on the floor, at eye level to the other dolls. "Protect Souseiseki?"

She chuckled. "This is interesting," she looked at Katsutoshi whom had caught her interest with his constant smile. "Are you sworn to protect a doll?"

Shinku stepped forward. "He isn't but you're not going to get your hands on them," she said strongly, raising her pink cane.

Suigintou yawned and sent sudden black feathers shooting from her wings and pinning Shinku to the wall behind her.

She ignored her cry and turned to Katsutoshi. "I do not like to admit this, but I am ignorant right now, will you help me?" At that, out of instinct, she raised her hand which her rose ring was on towards the one in blue.

Katsutoshi was impressed. He took a look at Shinku who Souseiseki was helping. They were weak in his eyes, and he only chose those with the aura to win. The two blue eyes met, but Katsutoshi was the first to look away.

Suigintou snickered as Katsutoshi bent down and kissed the rose ring. That night, a bright blue light shone through the room for a few seconds.

Katsutoshi stood up again and looked at his thorn ring which had grown a rose in addition.

"Katsutoshi!" Souseiseki freed Shinku and ran over to him. "You can't trust her!"

He sniggered and waved his hand. "But you can't trust me," he replied much to Souseiseki's shock. Then he followed Suigintou through the mirror in which he came, and the two were gone.

Shinku sunk to her knees in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo. I posted this chapter because Aurora wanted to read it by the sound of her review, so this is to her. *cheers*  
>I got really determined because of her review,<br>and thanks to James Birdsong too for reviewing even if it's only a few words. Helps lots. This is to my only two reviewers, I shall never forget you! WOO.  
>Wait for the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Devotion

The next day Shinku decided it upon herself to tell her fellow dolls about the Rozen Pages. This was like the time when she found out all seven dolls were present, it did not help that some dolls were ignorant of the matter. It didn't take long for the dolls other than Suigintou and Kirakishou to settle in a circle in the living room with Jun. Nori was out shopping, so it was the perfect time.

Shinku looked around the circle. Curious and sullen faces greeted her. Hinaichigo and Kanaria were wide eyed and curious. Jun knew something was going on, and his mouth was pressed into a tight line. The three gardeners looked the same, serious. Shinku wasn't sure what expression was on her face.

Souseiseki sighed inwardly. She couldn't prevent Shinku, and instead decided it was best for all of them. At least she didn't have to break it to everyone. But she knew that soon enough eyes would travel to her and Shinichi. She looked at him. He intrigued her with his swaying between shyness and fierce loyalty. His eyes were like pools and his hair was placed in a messy style on his head. His dainty hands covered by gloves had his ring on the outside, with a new rose in addition.

Souseiseki turned away when Shinichi looked at her and tried to focus on Shinku. She had already begun talking, but Souseiseki didn't listen; till she heard her name mentioned.

"Shinichi is Souseiseki's."

Heads turned like she predicted. Souseiseki pressed her lips together and ignored the stares.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Shinku began to speak again.

"Katsutoshi left last night with…Suigintou," she went on, looking into her teacup and seeing her reflection in the drink.

Souseiseki stood up. All eyes went to her again, but she didn't say anything. Instead she left the room. Shinichi trailed after her.

Shinichi followed her to the dark room with the mirror again. "Souseiseki, what's wrong?" he asked.

"There was no point to me being there now as I know of everything she has to say," she said with a small sigh. "I need to find the third doll; do you think Father has created him yet?" she turned around just in time to see Shinichi nod whilst adjusting his suspenders.

"We were created roughly at the same time, I just happened to be the first to be completely finished," Shinichi replied.

"Good," Souseiseki said, pressing her palm on the mirror. White light glowed. "We'll be searching for him."

Shinichi nodded again but was uncertain. "What about the other gardener as well as the other dolls?"

"We're searching for the last doll _for_ Suiseiseki…and the others will be fine," Souseiseki replied. She wasted no more time and went into the mirror.

Shinichi ran after her and the two disappeared into the N field just before Suiseiseki burst into the room. She had heard everything.

She remained still and silent for a few moments as she stared at the large mirror. Then she crumpled to her feet and stared at the ground instead. She was having a hard time whether to cry or be angry.

She went with her instincts. "Souseiseki you idiot!" she cried out, beginning to pound on the floor with her tiny fists.

"There's nothing we can do now but hope Suigintou doesn't get her," Shinku said from the door. Suiseiseki turned to her and wiped her eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"No one said you could only have one Rozen Page…" Shinku replied, stepping in to comfort Suiseiseki.

"Everything will be okay!" Hinaichigo said and entered as well.

"Go away, puny Ichigo," Suiseiseki barked.

Hinaichigo cried and ran out the door shouting, "The evil green monster has come out!"

But Suiseiseki sighed when she left, and stood up. "What will we do, Shinku?"

Shinku sighed as well. "Like I said, we can only wait and hope Souseiseki will find him…"

Suiseiseki cried on Shinku.

Shinichi stepped to stand beside Souseiseki and looked around in slight awe. "So this is the N-field…" He finished his sentence with, "It looks kind of dingy."

Souseiseki almost cracked a smile. "This is Suigintou's N field so it's to be expected." She began to walk past the cracked dolls with Shinichi trailing after her, still looking around.

"Stop ogling the place and keep an eye out of Suigintou, she likes to show up unexpectedly," Souseiseki said.

"Yes," Shinichi said and bowed slightly before walking on.

"My, so the boyish one has come to greet me…"

The gardeners spun around to the source of the voice. "Suigintou," Souseiseki cried out.

Said doll was hovering above them with Katsutoshi beside her with a knowing smile on his face.

"Have you come to offer Shinichi to me?" Suigintou smiled.

"I will never abandon my master," Shinichi cried. Souseiseki couldn't help but wince slightly. She noted to tell Shinichi not to refer to her as his master.

"What do you know about the Rozen Pages, Suigintou?" Souseiseki demanded much to Suigintou's annoyance, but before she could reply the icy blue doll beside her spoke up.

"I've told her everything she needs to know," Katsutoshi followed the statement with another grin, showing teeth.

Shinichi eyed his brother. He hadn't known him for too long, but he knew enough to know that he never lied. Instead, he twists the truth. He couldn't help but evaluate the sentence again. _Everything she needs to know._

Shinichi couldn't find anything ominous in the sentence but he heard the slight emphasis Katsutoshi put on _everything. _Perhaps he had already formed a plan, or perhaps he knew something he didn't.

But no one else had noticed and they continued with their exchange.

"Well if you're not here to surrender, what are you here for?" Suigintou asked.

"Return Katsutoshi, Suigintou," Souseiseki spoke firmly, ignoring the question but making it seem like the reason she was there was for Katsutoshi's return. "He doesn't belong to you."

"I belong to her."

Souseiseki glared at the doll and was about to answer when Suigintou narrowed her eyes and sent black feathers shooting in Souseiseki's direction. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" she laughed as the feathers were just about to connect.

Souseiseki summoned her shears but didn't have enough time to defend herself so she braced herself. But the impact didn't come and she looked up just in time to see the black feathers drop to the ground, sliced in half.

Shinichi had his crescent shaped weeders poised in his hands.

"You came here for the Alice game, didn't you?" Suigintou said, raising her hand to send more feathers.

But she was stopped when Katsutoshi put his hand on her arm and lowered it. "Leave it to me."

He raised his own hand with a smile.

Before anyone could register what was happening, ice darts flew out of his hand and in the direction of Souseiseki.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm pretty happy about my uploading rate. It's thanks to the reviews. Thank you, you amazing people.  
>And sorry, it was a perfect place for a cliffhanger. xP<strong>


	5. Tainted

Souseiseki raised her shears as a last minute defence shield, but it was deemed unnecessary. Rose petals melded together and became a shield in front of the gardeners as Suigintou took a glance to her right, where Shinku stood with Suiseiseki.

"Shinku!" Suigintou screeched. Shinku and Suiseiseki rushed to Souseiseki's aid. Katsutoshi smirked and lowered his hand.

"What a gathering," he commented.

"Suiseiseki, what are you doing here?" Souseiseki cried, running to her twin.

"Stopping you from being a _baka_!" her twin retorted, shaking off her sister's hand.

Souseiseki spun around and flew up to Suigintou. "I'm not here for the Alice game," she said. "Instead, I want to request something of you."

"Oh?" chorused Suigintou and Katsutoshi, both smiling slyly.

Before Souseiseki could voice her thoughts, her twin flew up to join her.

"Stop, I know what you're going to ask but I don't _want _it, okay? I just want you to come back home and be the sensible one like you are!" Suiseiseki grabbed her twin's shoulders and shook her violently. "Come back, please."

Souseiseki ignored her. It was for their own good, for if another doll other than herself could protect her from the harm of others, it would give Suiseiseki an advantage at the Alice game and also make Souseiseki feel at ease knowing that her twin could live on if she were to fail.

And she planned something else once her twin had the last doll with her.

"I just request that you surrender the pursuing of the third doll," Souseiseki said firmly.

Suigintou smiled and tilted her head.

"What's in it for her?" Katsutoshi asked.

"Stop, everyone!" Shinku cried, also flying up. "Souseiseki, return to Jun's with Shinichi and Suiseiseki."

Souseiseki would normally protest, but something in Shinku's eyes was dead serious, and perhaps hid something.

She was reluctant but agreed with a slight nod. She placed her hands on her twin and Shinichi's wrist and signalled for them to leave.

They didn't turn back, but they could hear very well Katsutoshi's taunts.

"You're acting cowardly, Shinichi."

Back in the closet room, everyone remained quiet as each gathered their thoughts. It wasn't long after when Shinku appeared from the mirror as well. But the first thing everyone noticed was that her dress was ripped in various areas and that at some area's it was drenched with melting ice.

But Shinku simply straightened her dress as if nothing happened and gestured them to follow her. They did so and made their way to Jun's room.

Inside, Hinaichigo was with Jun sitting on his bed as if awaiting them.

"Jun, make me some tea," Shinku said before Jun could utter anything about her dress.

"No!" Jun protested. "I'm involved, and you're in tatters, I have to fix you up first."

"It doesn't matter," Shinku replied, defiant. She hopped onto Jun's bed. "I have something to tell you all relating to the Alice game."

All was dead silent as everyone waited for Shinku to speak.

"There's another way to become Alice," she said slowly. "We all yearn for Father's love, do we not?"

"Yes but I don't want to harm my sisters for it!" Suiseiseki protested. Shinku merely nodded at the outburst.

"Exactly," she agreed to everyone's surprise.

"What do you mean?" Souseiseki asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Alice is perfect," Shinku breathed. "But a perfect girl cannot grow from the annihilation of others; otherwise she might be forever tainted with the memory."

"Shinku, what are you trying to say?" Hinaichigo asked, completely confused.

"Father told me this in my dream that a perfect girl must be with love and affection. She must be the rose that does not wither, the sky that does not cloud. Nor one filled with regret and hatred," Shinku closed her eyes as her dream became more aware to her.

"What about us then?" Shinichi put in. All eyes turned to him. "We were sent here to help kill-"

"Perhaps not," Shinku interrupted. All eyes went back to her. "Maybe the Rozen Pages were sent for a different reason. For the three most passionate dolls to…"

Jun's eyes widened as Shinku's words pieced together like a jigsaw in his mind. "Love," he breathed.

Souseiseki and Shinichi glanced at each other at the word, and looked quickly away with a faint blush on both of their cheeks. No one noticed this exchange.

"See, this is a clue Father sent us," Shinku concluded.

"So what about them two?" Hinaichigo pointed her small finger at Souseiseki and Shinichi whom both blushed simultaneously.

"I suppose they've both got an advantage of sorts, another way to love," Shinku said, a smile widening on her face. "That's all."

"Then Suigintou and Kirakishou?" Souseiseki asked with a smile of her own.

"She doesn't know," Suiseiseki said and cheered. Hinaichigo joined in.

Souseiseki looked at Shinku who looked unsure for a few moments before she went to Jun and demanded that her dress would be sewn back to normal. Jun reacted with a blush at the thought of Shinku in her undergarments.

"Master Souseiseki, what shall we do now?" Shinichi asked from behind her. Souseiseki remembered something.

"Please just call me Souseiseki…" she sighed. From there, she got Suiseiseki to temporarily stop throwing insults at Hinaichigo and calm down. She told her that she'd be going back to the _old man's_ house – as Suiseiseki liked to put it.

Her twin agreed before whispering something in her ear. Souseiseki was surprised but nodded and gave her twin a hug, whispering back to her, "Good luck."

And with that, Souseiseki returned to her case. Shinichi didn't question and went to his own case. Souseiseki bid farewell to Jun, who wasn't really paying any attention to her, till she broke the window by flying out with her case.

"Not again!" Jun cried.

Shinichi flew out the gaping hole in the window but paused. He opened the case long enough to say, "Sorry, Jun."

Then the case closed itself again and Shinichi went after Souseiseki.

"Get back here you two!" Jun cried desperately. "Ow!" He hopped around on one foot having trod on a shard of broken glass.

"Really, Jun, you're quite the klutz," Shinku quipped. Two suitcases flew out into the distance leaving the commotion in Jun's house all up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's occured to me that I update really frequently for my readers. Like 2/3 times a week. And since some people take months to update one chapter, I think this gives me an excuse to slow my updates to once a week. So 1/7. Random day.  
>There's another perfectly legit excuse for this. I'm going to write something else. I recently started obsessing of Hitman Reborn so I'll be writing some random stories for that anime too. :D<br>BUT WAIT.  
>If I get five reviews on any chapter from now on, I'll update pretty much as soon as I see it. *cheers*<strong>

**Also, apologies for this crappy excuse for a chapter. Something about it I hate for some reason. Siiiigh. Anyway, from here on I guess you can expect both action and romance pairings.**


	6. Mitsuru

"Ma-er…Souseiseki…" Shinichi was quick to correct himself. He pinched himself quickly on the arm to remind him not to refer to her as master. "What shall we do now?"

Souseiseki didn't like to pace. But she did. She paced around her room with her hands behind her back and her head bent low, thinking like crazy. She wasn't expecting this turn of events.

When Souseiseki didn't answer and only kept pacing, Shinichi walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. Surprised, Souseiseki spun around.

"What?"

Shinichi took a step back and began to look slightly timid again. "I've got a suggestion…"

"What is it?" Souseiseki was but for _any _suggestion at that point.

"Well since you want to become Alice so badly…" Shinichi hesitated and his face flushed, showing slight signs of a blush. Souseiseki narrowed her eyes, wandering what he was thinking.

"How about…we go on a date?"

Souseiseki's jaw almost fell open.

"I mean, if you want," Shinichi added, looking away. Souseiseki took a moment to process the offer before she dragged her hands down her face.

"You know what?" Souseiseki took Shinichi's hand. "Let's do it, let's go on a date."

Shinichi was surprised to say the least. He wasn't expecting her to agree so easily - in fact, not to agree at all. Perhaps it was a spur of the moment thing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Souseiseki said firmly. Once her mind was made up, she wasn't to be swayed. She looked out the one window in the room and saw that it was still bright outside. It was only afternoon, and the weather was nice for once. "Let's go today."

"Uh…" Shinichi hesitated. "Where shall we go, though?"

Souseiseki freed her hand from his and patted her chin, thinking. "A park," she decided. "Humans should be mostly shopping at this time, even Nori."

"Who's Nori?"

"Jun's sister," Souseiseki replied before boldly taking her hands in Shinichi's again. "Let's go."

Shinichi took it as a command and obediently followed Souseiseki. He was bewildered. She was acting a little strange, but he guessed it was for the best.

Souseiseki stopped for a moment just to let the old man and woman in the house that she was going to go out for the afternoon before the two went out the door, hand in hand.

"Souseiseki…" Shinichi said as he flew next to her, hiding from human eyes above foliage filled trees. "Do you know where you're going?"

"Yes," she only replied before taking a sharp turn, pulling him with her. Before long the trees, shrubs and green blades of grass replaced buildings and humans.

"Here's nice," Souseiseki sighed peacefully before lowering herself onto the grass next to Shinichi. Sitting still, feeling the cool breeze on her face, she began to relax and her shoulders especially stopped behind tense. Shinichi noticed this and smiled inwardly, glad that Souseiseki was feeling better.

"Shinichi, can you tell me something?"

He turned to the doll next to him at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

"Do you think this will actually work, you know, this love thing?" Souseiseki asked, looking up at the cloud free sky.

"Hm, I definitely didn't think this was the answer till Shinku said it," he said. "But it makes sense."

"I guess it does," Souseiseki said before looking back down. "I wonder how Suiseiseki is doing," she said to herself as an afterthought.

Suiseiseki had actually left Jun's house, claiming to be sick of Hinaichigo when she actually had another thing in mind. She had promised Souseiseki just before she left, whispering it so no other doll would know. She was going to find the third doll.

Suiseiseki sipped tea with the old man and woman of the house, nodding every once when something was said. Her mind was clearly elsewhere, but the old couple didn't pry.

"Um… where did Souseiseki go?"

The man chuckled, even if it sounded more like a wheeze. "She went off with Shinichi… how about you go join them; she said she'd be at the park." The old man smiled kindly to her. Suiseiseki smiled back and placed her cup down with a nod.

"Okay, but we'll definitely be back for dinner!" Suiseiseki put in a brilliant smile to reassure the couple before she ran out the door and began to fly towards the park. She smiled as she flew towards the park she was very familiar with, the one she and Souseiseki used to go to back when the days were peaceful.

But as she flew above the trees, something red caught her eye and she stopped mid-air upon seeing what, or who, it was. It was a doll. She flew a back so not to alert him of her presence.

The doll had straight, long red hair that flowed in the wind. If it weren't for his black tail coat, she would have thought he was a girl. Along with that he wore a white undershirt and a red cravat. On his hands were gloves like Shinichi's. He wore a pair of black slacks and had on shiny black shoes and white socks.

His red fringe covered his right eye and on the left he wore a golden monocle that was reflective so neither eye could be seen.

He was a weird doll, but this was the doll that she had to love. She swallowed before flying over. The doll turned slowly towards her, finally noticing her. Suiseiseki hesitated briefly before flying over to face him.

"Uh…" Suiseiseki was at lost for words for the first time. "Hi?"

She didn't know what else to say. However, before the doll could reply, another doll called her name.

"Suiseiseki?" the disbelieving voice of Souseiseki travelled to her ears. Suiseiseki turned at the sound of her twin's voice.

"Souseiseki!" Suiseiseki flew down towards the couple. "I knew you'd be here!"

"You found the third doll?" Souseiseki raised an eyebrow. Suiseiseki looked up at the red doll who was simply floating in mid-air.

"Well of course!" she said, standing up straighter. "It was easy, desu." She crossed her arms proudly.

Souseiseki smiled at her twin and was about to speak again before another voice cut in.

"Hello."

Suiseiseki jumped back when the red haired doll appeared suddenly by her side, having not noticed him fly down.

"My name is Mitsuru," the doll said with a bow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was planning to delay his appearance just for suspense *giggle* but I decided not to make you people wait any longer.  
>I don't particularly like this chapter for some reason, but I hope you do. :D<br>See you soon. :3**


	7. Limit

Mitsuru, the doll with a surprisingly gentlemanly nature, was clearly bowing only to Souseiseki. Souseiseki looked awkward in return.

"Uh, nice to meet you," she said, looking at Shinichi with eyes that meant _what should I do?_

Mitsuru stood up and took Souseiseki's hand with the rose ring on it, wanting to swear his loyalty to the beautiful doll in blue, but was surprised to see the rose had already grown thorns.

His head turned sharply to Shinichi. "You're the first aren't you?" he snapped. So much for gentlemanly, he obviously had a split personality.

"My name is Shinichi, I am indeed the first," Shinichi confirmed slowly. He wasn't very comfortable around the doll with red hair.

"Did you make a contract with this lovely maiden?" Mitsuru glared at the doll in dark green.

"Yes I did," Shinichi said, timidness fading away and he stood proudly.

"You couldn't have chosen this gardener instead, could you?" Mitsuru briefly regarded Suiseiseki with a wave of the hand.

"Hey!" Suiseiseki protested. "I'm also a fair lady too, desu!"

Mitsuru blatantly ignored her. "Can I enter the covenant with you as well, my lady?"

"Souseiseki," Souseiseki said, telling the boy her name so he'd stop referring to her as a lady. She was, but she didn't like the term very much. "And uh… I don't think it'd be good to love two…"

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru was confused.

"Ah, he doesn't know," Shinichi said, referring to Shinku's theory. "You see, we were actually sent here for another purpose?"

"Really?" Mitsuru didn't seem to be interested, but Shinichi went on with the explanation anyway. He told him about Shinku, the other dolls, Katsutoshi, as well as Shinku's words about the Alice game and the other option.

"I see, it will indeed be improper if this beautiful maiden had two lovers," Mitsuru said, making Souseiseki flush slightly at the thought.

When she composed herself, she gestured to her twin who was pouting with her arms crossed.

"This is my twin, Suiseiseki, why don't you join her?" she said with a smile.

Suiseiseki huffed, still pouting about being ignored and having her twin preferred over her.

"She's…not my type."

Shinichi suppressed a chuckle, but decided to help them out. "But Souseiseki wishes you to serve Suiseiseki, right?" He turned to her.

"Yes…?" Souseiseki said with a slight nod.

"Well, I suppose her twin isn't that bad… and if Souseiseki says so," Mitsuru said, abruptly turning to Suiseiseki. "May I ask your name?"

"Suiseiseki…" she glared at Souseiseki. She was going to get him her own way but she sighed when she thought her twin probably had good intentions in mind.

She uncrossed her arms and held out her right hand with her rose ring.

Mitsuru cast one more glance at Souseiseki, who was still wondering why he preferred her, before he bent down and kissed the rose ring.

Like all the other times, a red light glowed from the ring and when it faded, the ring had grown thorns.

Suiseiseki looked at her ring, before looking at her twin with a small smile. "Now we have an advantage over the others."

Before Souseiseki could reply, Shinku came out of nowhere and dropped into the circle of dolls.

"Shinku!" everyone said the name, in their own ways. Besides Mitsuru that is.

Shinku opened her mouth to say something but she stopped when she saw Mitsuru for the first time. For a moment she was stunned, but as a lady, she composed herself.

She brushed her dress down and looked Mitsuru up and down.

"I see you've found the third doll," she said. "What's your name?"

Mitsuru just stared at her as if she didn't exist. Suiseiseki poked him and said in a hushed whisper, "Hey, why aren't you answering her?"

Mitsuru turned to the green doll with a smile. "I only answer to you, Suiseiseki."

This shocked her. "Uh…what if I say, answer Shinku?"

"If that's your will," he replied, turning to the so called Shinku. "My name is Mitsuru, third of the Rozen Pages."

Shinku looked at Suiseiseki's and Mitsuru's ring before sighing in relief. That meant all the Pages were present and had been taken, which meant Kirakishou and Suigintou couldn't get their hands on another – and it seemed unlikely with the loyalty both Shinichi and Mitsuru seemed to possess, that they'd willingly go with another doll.

Souseiseki was going to speak up but Shinku suddenly turned around and began to look around as if searching for something.

"Shinku?" Souseiseki asked, taking a glance around as well but not seeing any other doll around or anything.

But Shinku appeared to be ignoring her. Suiseiseki opened her mouth as well, but Shinku spoke, looking up at the sky.

"Father?" she breathed.

This startled all the dolls. They were silent when they realised that Shinku was speaking with Father. Jealously threatened to bubble inside Souseiseki but she managed to remain calm.

"But…"

Shinku was still turning around and searching for a presence as she spoke to Father aloud.

"Why Father?"

_What's going on?_ Souseiseki narrowed her eyes.

"I will follow your wishes, Father…" Shinku concluded before lowering her head, apparent that her temporary connection with Rozen was cut. Souseiseki watched her movements with careful eyes.

Shinku's face never looked so disheartened before, but it was also one of determination. Souseiseki an expression of calm, no one could tell what was going through her head. Shinichi wore the same expression along with Mitsuru. Suiseiseki was clearly confused and irritated.

"Well…" Shinku began. "As you all can tell, Father just spoke to me…"

She sounded slightly in awe as she uttered those last words, but then a cool determination took place on her face again. "The Alice game…"

* * *

><p>"…has a time limit."<p>

Katsutoshi grinned toothily at Suigintou's astonished expression.

"How do you know this?" she was too stunned to be angry.

"I just do," Katsutoshi said with another big grin. "Things are going to get interesting, hmm?"

Suigintou narrowed her eyes. "There's something else you're not telling me is there? Tell me," she demanded.

Katsutoshi did a little bow before replying, "Some dolls will not be participating."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOHOHO. TWIST.  
>I'm sorry. I honestly have little clue of where this story is going. I originally had a plot settled, but then I kept surprising myself adding random bits, twisting the story. I'm going with the flo. It's more fun this way.<br>Leave a review, yeah? :)**


	8. Search

"What?" Suiseiseki cried, tugging on the hems of her dress in distress.

"What's the time limit?" Souseiseki put in with a frown.

"Who's not participating?" Shinichi asked.

"Calm down, everyone," Shinku said. Everyone calmed down, but Mitsuru who seemed unsurprised by her proclamation.

Souseiseki pressed her lips together. If some dolls can't participate, that can only mean that they weren't worthy to become Alice. And Father was certainly growing impatient, to have set a time limit. What if time ran out? Then would that mean there would be _no Alice?_

Souseiseki looked up at Shinku.

"Unfortunately, Father only told me that there would be a time limit and that some dolls wouldn't be participating – not exactly the _time_ or _the specific dolls_," Shinku said, breaking the news to everyone.

"But, but then how are we supposed to know?" Suiseiseki asked, looking from Souseiseki to Shinku.

Souseiseki simply waited for Shinku's next words. She was definitely not finished and had something else to say.

"But he told me this," she said.

All heads turned back to her. Shinku's pigtails blew in the wind that had gotten chilly in moments. The blue sky grew dark.

"The second doll knows everything."

Katsutoshi sat on a broken doll's stomach with a smile. "Might I suggest renovation of your N field, Suigintou?" he said, looking around. "Maybe if your heart was to lighten, this world would get better too. I mean, I know Hinaichigo's world is full of-"

"Shut up," Suigintou snapped.

Katsutoshi stopped speaking and simply rolled his narrow blue eyes. He looked up at his floating Master. Since he had broken the news to her, she had begun to act a little strangely. He decided to let the news sink in for a while before she began to ask other questions.

So he simply waited.

Then Suigintou lowered herself and stood on the same broken doll's damaged legs, cracking them further.

"What else do you know that you haven't told me?" she said.

Katsutoshi shrugged casually. "Everything else," he said. "Father told me everything I need to know. You know, you're lucky to have me with you, none of the other dolls know much."

"Why did Father tell you and not the rest?" Suigintou demanded.

"That's one thing I don't know," he replied before looking Suigintou in the eyes. "Are you going to ask anything?"

Suigintou was caught off guard and hesitated.

She was unsure about what she was going to do. Katsutoshi was a gem, she knew. He was her biggest chance of meeting Father – but something in her was stopping her from asking the names of the dolls.

She thought about it for a while, before it came to her with a jolt. Instantly, she became angry.

Katsutoshi, seeing the change in her expression, stood up and walked a few steps back.

"If something's bothering you, take it out on that trash you're standing on and not me," he said.

But it wasn't much of a surprise when Suigintou didn't do anything, but instead step off the broken doll and take a step towards the doll in ice blue clothes.

"Tell me the names of the dolls not participating, Katsutoshi."

Said doll grinned widely before bowing. "Yes, master," he answered with a polite smile. "The doll's not participating are the following…the second, the sixth and the seventh dolls of Rozen."

"…" Suigintou suppressed a sigh of relief. She could still fight Shinku. So the dolls not participating are the weak…Hinaichigo and Kanaria, but Kirakishou was surprisingly out of question as well. Perhaps it was her lack of a body…but she could only assume.

"Want to know anything else, Suigintou?"

"Tell me the time limit and everything else you know relating to the Alice game," Suigintou demanded.

"Hm…the time limit is four days-"

"WHAT?" Suigintou took that badly and sent her feathered wings crashing into Katsutoshi as feathered wolves. Katsutoshi was slammed high into the wall behind him, wrapped around his torso with feathers. But he kept his grin on and hardly seemed affected by the sudden attack.

"My, a word of advice – if you want to see Father, you'll need me alive," he smiled.

Suigintou narrowed her eyes but drew back her wings with a glare. She hadn't meant to attack him anyway, she was simply startled.

Katsutoshi landed swiftly onto his feet.

"That's all, I guess," he finished. "That's all for the Alice game, but before you think you can dispose of me, know this: I have already devised a strategy in which you can promptly eliminate your opponents before even the third day is up."

Said opponents had gathered in Jun's room once again. Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku and the two Rozen Pages stood in a circle. Hinaichigo was pretty much blissfully unaware of anything, she was downstairs with Nori.

"We need to find Katsutoshi," Shinku said.

"Eh? Then you'll have to find Suigintou in her N-field again," Jun said.

"I can't go," the gardeners happened to speak in unison.

"Old man is waiting for us," Suiseiseki said with Souseiseki nodding.

"So I can only ask you to inform us of what you find, Shinku," Souseiseki said seriously. "Remember, Suigintou might not know that the Alice game is no longer a physical battle," she added after.

Shinku nodded before looking at the two male dolls in the room. "I assume you'll be going with your respective masters?"

The two nodded.

"Then it'll be just me," Shinku confirmed.

"Wait, Shinku! I'm going too," Jun said, jumping off the computer chair.

"No way," Shinku said. "I won't be gone any longer than 30 minutes anyway, you just make sure as my servant to keep Hinaichigo put."

"I can't do that, Shinku!"

The gardeners decided to leave them at their bickering and fly out Jun's still unfixed window and into the air with the Rozen Pages following after them.

Souseiseki sighed to herself. She hoped Shinku would be alright, and that she could find out things for their sake- even if they were competing against each other.  
>Meanwhile, Shinku was wondering in the dark world of Suigintou's again, waiting for her to show her face. But many minutes went by and the doll didn't show. Shinku grew tired of waiting so she flew up into the air to search for her. "Suigintou!" she called out, looking past broken dolls and cracked glass of clocks.<p>

Then she heard a chuckle from behind her. She spun around and looked into eyes of the same blue as her own.

"Why do you search for my master when you're looking for me, Shinku?" Katsutoshi asked, standing in mid-air with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just wondering, who's your favourite Rozen Page?  
>Review, kay? :)<strong>


	9. Battle

Shinku's eyes widened and she jumped back, raising her cane in preparation against any possible attack.

"Relax…" Katsutoshi sighed, and sat down, propping his head up on his hand. "You did want to find me, didn't you?"

Shinku lowered her cane, but was still on guard. She frowned and nodded slightly, casting a quick glance around whilst she did so.

Katsutoshi saw Shinku's eyes dart around and smiled. "Suigintou is not here right now," he said, making Shinku turn back to him.

Shinku briefly wondered where Suigintou went before she realised this was her best chance. But she had to ask first. "Why did you join Suigintou?" she asked.

Katsutoshi sighed. "I don't pair with the weak," he simply said with a small smile.

The fifth doll couldn't help but feel a little offended that he was subtly mocking her along with her other sisters.

"Hey, I don't mean to upset you," Katsutoshi raised his hands in mock surrender. "Suigintou simply gives off a more… determined aura, I suppose." He lowered his hands and smiled at Shinku again. "Now, why don't you ask me what you really came here for?"

"Will you answer?" Shinku replied, knowing that the blue doll in front of her already knew what she went there for.

Katsutoshi shrugged. "I suppose, Suigintou didn't say not to…so it's up to me."

Shinku narrowed her eyes at the doll sitting so casually in front of her.

"Well…can you tell me which dolls aren't participating in the Alice game as well as the time limit?" she asked.

Katsutoshi made a thinking noise and pursued his lips in a disappointed fashion. Shinku barely caught the expression before it disappeared and his grin replaced it. He proceeded to answer her question without another second of hesitation.

Shinku's jaw almost dropped open at how easily he answered her, along with the shock of the answers she received. Hinaichigo…Kanaria…and Kirakishou all won't be participating in the Alice game. Yet they all were somehow still moving. Perhaps they were blessed in a way of thinking.

"Is that it?" Katsutoshi's voice broke into her thoughts.

She was speechless for a few moments as she continued to run through her collecting thoughts.

"Fifth doll, are you listening?"

"My name is Shinku…" she only whispered, looking back up at the doll. "Didn't you know?"

"Maybe, I may have forgotten," he answered. "Shinku…"

They were silent for a few moments as they simply stared at each other, both with unreadable expressions despite Shinku's frown and his smile.

"Shinku!"

Both turned to face the sudden outburst. Shinku recognised the voice as Suiseiseki's, and she was right when the green gardener floated down with Mitsuru behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Shinku demanded.

"Ooh, target practice," Katsutoshi smiled, raising his hand at Suiseiseki. Before any of them could do anything, five sharp ice darts flew towards Suiseiseki.

The gardener cried out and raised her hands to take the impact, but somehow the ice crystals melted inches away from her and only dripped onto her dress.

"Was that your doing?" Katsutoshi asked with a smile, looking at the red headed doll dressed in black.

All eyes turned to the doll. Mitsuru was silent and only raised his hand, making everyone brace themselves for an attack, but he simply raised his hand and removed his gold-rimmed monocle.

His eyes were piercing, they all saw. They were rather narrow and were gold coloured, somewhat like a cats. Mitsuru ignored the others and tucked his monocle into his shirt pocket.

"My name is Mitsuru, and I will not tolerate those who attempt to harm-"

"I can take care of myself!" Suiseiseki broke in, flustered.

"Suiseiseki, what are you doing here?" Shinku demanded loudly, making every doll turn in her direction.

"I came because you were taking a while and I was worried," Suiseiseki retorted.

"Where's Souseiseki?" Shinku asked.

"With the old man," Suiseiseki frowned.

Katsutoshi sighed, looking at his feet as everyone's attention was elsewhere. He moved his right hand in front of him and slowly began to make a swan of ice out of boredom.

"Katsutoshi!"

"Hn?" he stopped making the swan, stopping before the head was created. "How do you know my name?"

"That's irrelevant," Mitsuru simply replied.

"Whatever. I'm bored," Katsutoshi said and went back to his swan, ignoring everyone.

Then all heads but Katsutoshi's turned at the sound of soft laughter. "What a gathering…"

"Suigintou!" Shinku and Suiseiseki cried out at the same time.

"Katsutoshi, what's the meaning of this?" Suigintou revealed herself and floated down beside said doll.

"They just came," he replied, abandoning his swan and standing up. "Want to get rid of them? They're bothering me."

"Wait!" Shinku interjected. "You don't have to fight to become Alice!"

"We know," Suigintou said, waving her hand dismissively. "But you _can_ fight to become Alice."

"How did the mission go?" Katsutoshi asked.

Suigintou turned and smiled at the blue doll. "It was easy."

"What did you do?" Suiseiseki shouted with her water can in hand.

"Oh, you're the other gardener," Suigintou regarded the doll with a smile. "Your twin may or may not have severe injuries, but don't ask me how they got there."

"You!" Suiseiseki pointed her watering can at Suigintou and sent thick green vines in her direction. Her eyes widened when she saw Suigintou didn't even move. _She's not going to dodge?_

Then the vines hit something before exploding. Suiseiseki covered her eyes before turning back and seeing a wall of ice between her and Suigintou. Her eyes went to Katsutoshi who was waving with a smile.

Suigintou smiled smugly. "Katsutoshi, get rid of her for me, will you?" she asked.

"Stop!" Shinku cried out as she saw the blue doll bow and turn to Suiseiseki. "Stop fighting, we're sisters, we shouldn't-"

"Shut up, Shinku!" Suigintou snapped, flying over towards her. "You're just a weak doll, playing house everyday with your pathetic medium!"

Seeing Shinku's shocked reaction, Suigintou smiled. "Say…where is he?"

Suigintou wrapped her hands around Shinku's neck, taking advantage of the fact that she was without her medium. "I don't need a medium, not like you Shinku, I'm stronger."

"Shinku!" Suiseiseki cried, trying to aid Shinku. But then suddenly Katsutoshi was there, holding out a long blade of ice to her face.

"Your battle is with me," he said.

"I'll be the one to deal with you," a soft voice said. Mitsuru placed his hand on Katsutoshi's shoulder, and gently pushed him away from Suiseiseki. "You won't get past me."

"Hm," Katsutoshi murmured with a grin. "Let's see about that…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It has been a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. ^_^  
>See ya next time.<strong>


	10. Clash

Mitsuru flew in front of Suiseiseki, with his arm raised in front of her. "Leave this to me, you go find Souseiseki."

Suiseiseki cried out when Katsutoshi fired many ice darts in their direction, but somehow they all melted before they connected. "I'll be fine," Mitsuru assured her.

"But…" Suiseiseki glanced at Mitsuru, then at Shinku who was fending off Suigintou. "Thank you…I'll be back soon!"

With that, she took off, holding out her watering can in front of her just in case any ice darts were sent flying her way again.

Right before she exited the N-field, she took a quick glance back, worrying about Shinku and Mitsuru. Suigintou seemed to have become stronger, and Katsutoshi had actually stopped smiling and flew up to face Mitsuru.

She prayed they would be okay, but she had to find out if Souseiseki was alright…she turned back to leave again but then blue eyes were right there in front of her.

"Yo," Katsutoshi said, grabbing her by the neck before she could even scream.

Suiseiseki's eyes were wide as she was lifted further into the air by Katsutoshi's cold fingers. Her mind was racing as she tried to free herself. She remembered just seeing him in front of Mitsuru. She craned her neck and looked back, but where Katsutoshi was before, was only a pillar of ice.

Was it a reflection?

"You figured it out, but it's too late," Katsutoshi smiled, and his grip tightened. Then without warning, she was pulled in and swung around so she was held in front of Katsutoshi, facing Mitsuru who was floating in the air with his arms raised – about to attack.

"I'll hurt her if you don't…ah, no. I'll hurt her anyway," he said, in his free hand, a sword formed out of ice.

"Stop!" Suiseiseki cried, still struggling. But the hand around her neck was getting colder by the second and she could feel parts of her neck begin to crack.

The just when she felt like her neck was going to crack completely, a sudden trail of flames was sent flying towards the hands around her neck. And in an instant, it connected, and Katsutoshi pulled away, hissing.

Suiseiseki managed to keep herself from falling and instead flew back and towards Mitsuru, coughing and spluttering as her own hands felt around her neck for any damage.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuru asked gently after sending two more tendrils of flames in Katsutoshi's direction to keep him busy for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I was deceived," he said, caressing Suiseiseki's neck. "Your neck doesn't seem to have any problems…"

That wasn't how it felt to the green doll, she felt like there was ice spreading throughout her body, and she wouldn't spot coughing.

Then they all eyes went to Katsutoshi when he burst out into laughter.

"Oh geez," Katsutoshi wiped away a tear and smiled at Mitsuru. "You're so stupid, first you fall for a trick hardly class A, and now you don't even know what I did to Suiseiseki."

"Suiseiseki!" Upon hearing his words, Shinku flew towards Suiseiseki in attempts to aid her, but she was sent flying back by feathered wolves.

"Pay attention," Suigintou snapped, flying towards Shinku with feathers shooting out of her hands.

"Yes, pay attention," Katsutoshi said, rolling his eyes. Eyes turned back to him, except Suiseiseki's. She wasn't coughing anymore; she was still as stone, in mid-air.

"Suiseiseki's going to be trash within a few minutes, by the way."

"No," Mitsuru said, placing a palm on Suiseiseki's forehead. "She's cold…"

"Rather frozen too."

Mitsuru swung around and saw the raven haired doll right behind him, grinning. "I'm surprised she's still in the air, you know-"

_WHAM._

Mitsuru's fist connected with the raven's cheek, sending him flying. He then proceeded to brush himself off.

"I don't like physical contact, but you deserved that," he muttered, turning back to Suiseiseki. He placed his hands over her head and tried to warm her up by sending heat waves down onto her.

"Ow…" Katsutoshi was already recovered. "That hurt. Oh and, you can't help her now, so why don't you stop wasting your energy and direct your attacks at me?"

"No, I can't leave her like this," Mitsuru said firmly, still trying to warm her up.

Unseen by anyone, Katsutoshi frowned for the first time. "It's. No. Use," he hissed through his teeth as a small, hardly visible, ice dart formed in the palm of his hand. And slowly, with Mitsuru still focusing on Suiseiseki, he reached forward to press it into Mitsuru's back.

But then there was a silver blur at the corner of his eye, and he spun just in time to dodge a silver, crescent shapes blade.

"Shinichi," he hissed, turning to see that in fact, Shinichi was there, with his blades poised in between the crevices of his fingers.

All dolls turned to see that Shinichi was there, and with Souseiseki leaning onto his shoulder, looking torn and tattered.

"Oh, how disgraceful," Suigintou smiled just before she encased herself with her feathers as a shield from Shinku's sharp petals.

"Suiseiseki…" Souseiseki panted, reaching forward slowly.

Then there was the sound of clapping. "A wonderful reunion," Katsutoshi cheered sarcastically, clapping his hands together.

"Silence," Shinichi snapped, eyes flashing. This surprised everyone. His usual quiet and shy self was gone without a trace and a fierce combatant took its place.

He lowered him and Souseiseki to the ground, letting her rest, and then he turned to Suigintou.

"You did this to her," he said stonily. "And you'll pay."

"Really now?" Suigintou chuckled. "If you think you can defeat me, then you may join the line. I've got to settle things with Shinku."

"I will not wait!" Shinichi flew towards Suigintou, throwing two blades and wielding two more.

"Oh no, now Master's got a pesky fly interfering, it seems like I must finish this off and go get rid of it," Katsutoshi spoke up, drawing attention from Mitsuru and Souseiseki, whereas Suiseiseki remained frozen.

Mitsuru turned halfway, but left one hand above Suiseiseki still in a vain attempt to help her.

"You'll pay," he spoke, raising his free hand.

"We'll see," was the reply, then Katsutoshi lunged with his ice sword in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for late-ish chapter. AND sorry for cliff hanger. AND sorry for all the confusion, if there are any. I think I confused myself.  
>Let's see.<br>Shinku vs Suigintou vs Shinichi.  
><strong>**Shinichi attacking Suigintou for Souseiseki with Shinku.  
>Katsutoshi wanting to help Suigintou, but needs to defeat Mitsuru who is protecting Suiseiseki.<br>Souseiseki attacked by Suigintou is kind of junk along with her twin, Suiseiseki who is on the brink of becoming junk.**

**Whew. /sweat**

**Oh and this story isn't really centered on Souseiseki now, I realised. OHWELL.  
>And don't worry about Hinaichigo and Kanaria, if you're worried. I haven't ditched them and forgot about them.<strong>

**Ah yeah. Review?**


	11. Shadowed

**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting~ and sorry for the question's that'll spawn after reading this. See you later. Keke.**

* * *

><p>It was not concerning to what was happening between the Pages to Souseiseki. She couldn't lift her eyes up enough to see what was happening after all, but she could certainly hear the clashes of a sword and feel heat trickling through her that Mitsuru was certainly emitting.<p>

Her eyes were on Suiseiseki, who had finally fallen to the ground only metres away from her.

Luckily before she fell, Mitsuru had summoned up flickering flames had caught her before she had hit the ground. And the flames hadn't burned her either, which was a relief.

Breathing heavily, Souseiseki began to drag her way towards her twin, eyes focused only on her. If only she hadn't been injured by Suigintou, then she could help her twin. Only for a few moments when Shinichi wasn't with her, Suigintou had appeared by the windowsill in her room and provoked her to fight.

She shouldn't have accepted, no matter how many taunts and insults thrown at her. Then she wouldn't have lost like this.

And what was worse, Suigintou left her, like the trash she was. Her right cheek was cracked, her clothes were in tatters and her top hat had been lost, and there were definitely problems with the inside of her otherwise she would have been able to stand.

It would have been better for her if her Rozen Mystica was taken, but Suigintou wished to let her suffer a little more.

There was no way she could become Alice now, but she wasn't going to let Suigintou become Alice either. Finally, the tips of her fingers found Suiseiseki's leg and she slowly pulled her twin closer to her, and wrapped her arms around the stiff body of Suiseiseki.

A tiny tear trickled down her face and seeped into the crack of her cheek. This must have how Suiseiseki had felt when she'd lost her Rozen Mystica to Suigintou in the past. It was a painful feeling, she knew now.

"Wake up, please," she said, wiping the tear away from her face. If Suiseiseki was going to wake up, she couldn't see her own twin crying.

"It's useless."

Souseiseki turned around slowly and saw that Mitsuru was struggling against an ice-encasing surrounding his body, pinning him to the wall. Little by little, however, the ice began to melt.

Katsutoshi didn't seem to have had an easy time. The ruffles around his trousers were either ripped or burnt black; his shirt was in the same condition.

"You will pay," Souseiseki breathed, beginning to get up, but her knee's only gave way from underneath her.

Katsutoshi sniggered, pointing his sword of ice in Suiseiseki's direction.

"She's as good as gone, eh?" he commented before his ice sword dispersed into the air. "Frozen forever…"

"She's not lost." Both eyes turned to Mitsuru. His red hair was soaked in water at the ends, much like the rest of his clothes. But otherwise, he seemed unharmed.

Mitsuru hovered in the air, glaring at Katsutoshi.

"How do you know?" Souseiseki asked him and took a quick glance past him. Shinichi and Shinku were now fighting together against Suigintou. Thankfully, Suigintou was enraged as she was clearly losing for as soon as she shielded herself against Shinku's petals, Shinichi's curved blades would go shooting and cut through her feathered shield like a knife through butter.

"I feel her life energy, Souseiseki," Mitsuru answered, smiling warmly at her.

Souseiseki looked away, back to Katsutoshi's frowning face. "She can't _still, _I mean, that'll mean she has an incredibly will to…" he trailed off and glared at Souseiseki.

"I'll finish you off."

"Lempicka," Souseiseki said, summoning her artificial spirit. Knowing that Suiseiseki was still going to be okay was enough for her to gather her own energy again. "Heal her, Mitsuru," she said, with her gardener's shears now in her hand.

"STOOOOOOOPP!"

"Who's there?" Suigintou said, turning to face the new voice.

"Look over here!" another voice cried.

Every doll's eyes, besides Suiseiseki's, turned towards the two voices.

"Hinaichigo, Kanaria!" Shinku cried angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Jun's here too!" Hinaichigo cried, pointing at a shadowy figure behind her.

"Jun!" Shinku shouted.

"Sorry, but I was worried, and you couldn't have gone too long without me," Jun explained.

"All dolls are present now…" Shinku said, looking around at all the dolls around her, those with weapons in their hands, those injured and those that just arrived.

"Not Kirakishou," Mitsuru said.

"LISTEN!" Hinaichigo cried, waving her hands wildly to get attention. "WE KNOW! We know everything! So listen to us!"

"What could you possibly know, _Hinaichigo?"_ Suigintou said her name with apparent disdain. "You're not even qualified to _be _in the Alice game."

"We know!" Kanaria cried out, waving the bow of her violin. "We know!"

"You know what exactly?" Shinku broke in.

"EVERYTHING!"

"You-aren't-helping!" Katsutoshi sent ice darts towards the two, pinning them into the wooden grandfather's clock behind them. He hissed in surprised when there was a sudden and loud gong. It echoed through the air.

_Gong._

_Gong._

_Gong._

"Midnight," Jun stated looking up at the clock.

"That's not supposed to tick," Suigintou muttered to herself, but in the silence, everyone had heard.

"Maybe Katsutoshi made it work with his ice-darts," Hinaichigo said, pulling on the things pinning her to the gonging clock.

"It's loud!" Kanaria whined.

"Impossible," Suigintou said, floating over to the clock. "This is my N-field, and that's not supposed to tick, let alone sound at midnight!"

"Something's wrong."

"Suiseiseki!" Souseiseki cried as soon as she heard the sound of her twin's voice, she knew it was her before she turned. She made a dive for her and hugged her tightly.

"Let me go, Souseiseki," Suiseiseki said, pushing slightly on Souseiseki's shoulders. Souseiseki didn't mind, since Suiseiseki was still quite hot from what Mitsuru had seemingly done to revive her.

Katsutoshi emitted a low growl from his through, having long ago lost his grin.

"What's wrong?"

Three voices chorused at once.

"Something…" Suiseiseki said, getting to her feet. "It's…I think…"

"A strange feeling, it's familiar," Shinku added, looking around.

"This is stupid," Katsutoshi interjected, turning to Suigintou, but found that she was also looking around with the same expression on her face.

"Oh fantastic!" he cried, flinging his hands up into the air in frustration. "Now everyone around me is a weak-"

BAM.

Katsutoshi was thrown into wall Mitsuru was pinned to earlier, and was now wrapped around with thick tendrils of fire.

"Resist and they'll burn," Mitsuru said severely.

"Man…"

Then Mitsuru turned to Hinaichigo and Kanaria, raising his hand. Then the ice darts began to melt and then the two were freed. They landed on their butts.

"Ow!"

"Thank you…I think," Kanaria said.

"Shinku, what is it?" Jun said, racing towards the doll in red. "You're acting weird, what's happening?"

"It's…"

"Father?"

All turned to the shadowed figure.


	12. Life

**A/N: So terribly sorry for this dreadfully late update. T_T  
>But it's here at last... hehe..? There will be one more chapter after this which should sum up this story. Enjoy. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>All was rather silent. The air was still, and the only movement was the one figure approaching. Murmurs of 'Father' were travelling throughout the stunned dolls.<p>

"My precious ones…" came the soft, loving voice that made all dolls in hearing range sigh in delight.

"Father," Shinku said softly. Suigintou stared, with the slight hint of tears in her eyes. Katsutoshi was looking at Suigintou in slight horror. The other dolls were either surprised or neutral faced like Mitsuru.

"Shinku," Rozen said, just as his face came into view. He was just like his impersonator, his apprentice. But his eyes were warmer, and kinder. "Suigintou…" he went on, listing each of dolls names one by one.

"Why do you all want to hurt each other?" Rozen asked, picking up the nearest doll which happened to be Hinaichigo. The pink doll embraced her father's arms and snuggled into him, saying nothing.

"But, Father, you said you wanted the perfect doll," Souseiseki said despite her condition. She was ashamed for her Father to even look at her, but she had to know if she could still become Alice.

Rozen put Hinaichigo down and looked around at the dolls once more, his eyes lingering on the Rozen Pages.

"I thought I told Shinku that-" he cut off when there was a chuckle in the air. All dolls looked around. It was Kanaria that spotted the source.

"Look!" she cried, pointing up in the direction of…

"Laplace's Demon!" a few dolls cried at once.

"Hello, hello," said the white rabbit in a tail coat. "It's lovely to see all this confusion, don't you think?"

There was a chorus of cries and yells from the dolls before Rozen hushed them and spoke up.

"You are not to interfere with the lives of my dolls again," he said calmly, eyes looking at the red, slanted ones of Laplace's demon.

The rabbit removed his top hat and held it, doing a bow. Then he placed his hat back onto his head.

"Are they really lives or mere fragments?" it asked. "Are they really something called _life _or merely a hollow shell, perhaps possessed?"

It spoke in riddles as always.

It looked around at each face of each of the dolls, and the faces of Jun and Rozen himself.

"So lovely," it said again. Then he proceeded to bring out the crescent moon and just before he disappeared into it again, he said just loud enough for everyone to here. "Good luck."

Then it was silent again, and most dolls remained silent. Only Rozen was the one who spoke up, in the end.

"Laplace's demon has made me realise something…"

Heads turned in curiosity. Rozen bent his own head, blonde hair falling into his light eyes. "It was selfish of me to expect a perfect doll, Alice. I tried so many ways… even knowing it was wrong to do so."

"But Father-" both Kanaria and Hinaichigo protested, but was hushed by Shinku. Shinku stared intently at her creator.

"I knew I was toying with the lives, like Laplace pointed out, that I had given you all," Rozen continued, voice barely loud enough to be heard. "I knew it yet I still was selfish enough to want an Alice. However, I did try to make myself out in a better light by convincing myself there was another way to become Alice, through the Pages."

Mitsuru and Shinichi shared a glance. Katsutoshi sneered and looked away.

"However, that still ended in fighting, so it must come to an end," Rozen finished, finally looking up. "My dolls, all of you, you are all perfect in each of your own way and there is no need to pursue the impossible Alice now."

Hinaichigo burst into tears. Kanaria sobbed. Suigintou and Katsutoshi stepped forward.

"Is that it?" they said in unison.

"Aren't I good enough?" Suigintou said at the same time Katsutoshi said:

"What is our purpose then?"

"And me, I'm Shinku's medium, what should I do now?" Jun put in. Rozen looked at them all and smiled.

"Live on, without the burden I gave you, simply live."

Those were the last words Rozen said before he turned and walked away. No one stopped him, and when he had turned a corner, Suigintou flew to follow him however he was already gone.

Suigintou proceeded to disappear soon after. No one protested. Shinku remained silent as Jun walked up to her and picked her up with the words. "Let's go."

Hinaichigo and Kanaria sobbed heavily on each other's shoulders as they wobbled over to Jun.

"Souseiseki," Suiseiseki said with a small sob of her own. She reached up and touched the cracked cheek of her twin tenderly. "You're…"

Souseiseki reached up and lowered her hand, but kept her own fingers wrapped around hers.

"I'm okay," she said, not wanting to see her twin cry. She bent down and picked up her top hat with her free hand and put it on top of her mussed hair with a smile. "Let's go back to gramps, shall we?"

Suiseiseki smiled and they both turned in the direction of Jun and the other dolls.

They didn't exchange words.

No words were necessary.

They simply nodded to each other in recognition before Jun, Shinku, Hinaichigo and Kanaria disappeared and exited Suigintou's N-field.

The twins turned to Shinichi. "Would you like to come with us?" they chorused.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to join you, too," Mitsuru added, picking out his monocle from his pocket and replacing it over his eye.

Souseiseki raised an eyebrow. "Of course," she replied. Suiseiseki turned and looked around for Katsutoshi.

"Where did he go?" she asked, looking around but there was no trace of him.

Mitsuru uttered a small laugh. "You might not believe it, but he has had a fondness for Shinku for a while, it's subtle but it's there."

The twins were horrified.

"Don't worry," Shinichi said, smiling. "He's a good doll despite everything, it was just his nature that got him to join the side he genuinely believed would win."

Slightly relieved, they sighed. "So he went with the human?" Suiseiseki asked, much to the chagrin of Souseiseki. Old habits die hard.

"Probably," Mitsuru said, but otherwise didn't seem to care all that much.

"Would you say all's well that ends well?" Shinichi asked, however avoiding looking at Souseiseki.

"There are still unanswered questions, though," Mitsuru said. "But all will be answered in due time."

With that, the four made their way out of the N-field and back to their new house.

"We're home!"


	13. Epilogue

A few weeks later, everyone had settled down. In Jun's house everything was back to being how it used to be which turned out to be not quite settled down, as usual.

"Tea, Jun!" Shinku exclaimed, jabbing her pink cane in the direction of the door handle, which she still failed to reach without Jun's assistance, much to his amusement. The smile was wiped clean off by Shinku.

"Ow!"

Hinaichigo stopped running away from Kanaria to laugh at Jun.

Then the doors to his chaotic room opened and Nori came in. "Settle down, everybody," she said. Kanaria noticed her apron and her eyes brightened in expectation.

Noticing this, Nori went on. "Who wants cookies?"

Those words were enough to make them all go downstairs for a taste of Nori's cooking. In the living room, Katsutoshi was waiting. He smiled warmly at Shinku as she entered the room.

"Hello, Shinku," he said, reaching for a plate of cookies. He passed them to Shinku. She smiled at him in return. He'd really changed. At first everyone was still suspicious of him, especially after he randomly entered Jun's house and a day later plead his love for her.

But now, he was a welcome member of the family. Shinku bit into the cookie with a sly smile.

"What is it, Shinku?" Katsutoshi asked, smiling himself. Shinku merely looked at her ring finger and continued smiling. Even if Katsutoshi had vowed to protect her and adorned her rose with thorns and wasn't able to leave her side, she knew that as all the thorns had disappeared, his love may be quite true.

"Look!"

Shinku looked up. Hinaichigo was pointing cheekily at her. "Shinku is blushing!"

She stood up in defiance. "I am not-"she trailed off when her eyes looked over Hinaichigo and onto the television screen. "Kun-kun!"

She proceeded to gather her dress, jump off the seat and run over to the television screen. Jun and Katsutoshi sighed and followed them to the now crowded couch. Later on that day, Hinaichigo returned to Tamoe and Kanaria to her owner, once a medium, Mitsu.

In the household of the 'old man', Suiseiseki flipped over a table and threw a chess piece at Souseiseki.

"No fair!"

"It was a fair win," Souseiseki said calmly, plucking the piece out of the groove in her top hat and placing it beside her so Suiseiseki couldn't throw it again. Said doll slumped down onto a cushion and crossed her arms.

"Come on, now," Mitsuru said, patting her on the head.

"Hey!" Suiseiseki protested.

Mitsuru smiled at her and continued patting. She sighed and gave no resistance to being treated like a child. Then the door slid open and gramps walked in, carrying a tray filled with tea cups. Souseiseki and Shinichi hurried over and took it from his hands.

"Enjoy this tea, but please don't spill any," he said, smiling with wrinkles, and particularly at Suiseiseki who pouted in response.

"Thank you," Souseiseki and Shinichi chorused before taking it to the table.

The four reset the chess board.

"It's the Pages turn," Suiseiseki declared and scooted over to the side. Mitsuru took her place. He adjusted his monocle wisely. Suiseiseki grinned confidently at the winning of her team thanks to him.

"Don't let me down, Shinichi," Souseiseki said and smiled gently at said doll in which Shinichi's cheeks tinged pink in response.

The four continued playing like that for the rest of the morning before they decided to make their way to the park where Suiseiseki first met Mitsuru. The four flew over there and lay down on the grass happily, enjoying the sunlight and the tranquil quiet.

Somewhere nearby in the same park but on different grass, Suigintou lay beside Meg.

"Don't ever leave my side, Suigintou," Meg said softly as she gazed up at the puffy white clouds. Suigintou had grown used to her using her name instead of addressing her as an angel.

She nodded once and stared up at the clouds with her. She wondered how Rozen was doing, but pushed it out of her thoughts. Everything was over. She didn't need to worry any more about anything.

Even missing her father dearly, she knew by living peacefully she was fulfilling his wishes, and that was enough for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. ^_^  
>Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for sticking with me. :)<strong>

Complete: 29/03/2012


End file.
